


The Monster (Rihanna x Drake)

by redpebble



Category: Billie Eilish (Musician), Drake (Musician) RPF, Eminem (Musician), Rihanna (Musician), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bromance, Epic, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gay, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance, Sexy Times, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpebble/pseuds/redpebble
Summary: Rihannas love life is pretty crazyyy.
Relationships: Aubrey Drake Graham/Rihanna Fenty, Eminem/Original Character(s), Eminem/Rihanna Fenty
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!! :) lmk what you think!! ;3

"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed" sang rihanna as she sat on eminem's bed. Ever since she first saw him at kim Kardashian's birthday party, she knew he had o be hers. The thought of his bleached blonde buzz cut hair made her stomach filled with butterflies. "Get along with the voices inside of my head." She added. Eminem walked back into his bedroom as she sang the last part. He looked sweaty and and angry. Which also made Rihanna's nether regions very sweaty and damp as well. "Hey what's up bitch. " he screamed. His voice was low like an an angry bulldog. 

"I'm just working on our collab what do you think?" Rihanna replied to the sweaty white rapper. His white skin was tinted pink like a slice of ham from being out in the sun in a concert. "Wow rihanna, you're really talented," eminem screamed. His voice grated against her ears like a scouring dish pad. "Thanks uwu" she giggled. She could hardly believe eminem let her come over to his place to work on a collab. Eminem sat down next to her on her bed. She was wearing a black body suit and pink shorts. On purpose to get his pp hard. Underneath was black lacy underwear for him to rip of in case things escalated.

"Hmm what should j rap about?" Eminem screamed at rihanna. He eyed her up and down a ogled her boobs. They were realy hot. He realized he was getting a boner and grabbed his pillow and put it on his crotch. "I guess you should wrap about whatever ur passionate about." Rihanna suggested. She ran her fongers thru her bright red hair and gave eminem a sexy sultry look. She spreads her legs open just a little so he knows what's up

Eminem does not know what's up. He thinks for a moment and then starts rapping super fast. It turns rihanna on really bad. Her panties are like a waterfall. She could barely pay attention to the words because of how hot eminem was. His pink salami skin was really attractive. 

"K I'm done"emonem screamed when he finished his verse. Rihanna had to hold backa moan because she was legit gonna cum right then and there. 

"Brb" she blurted, speeding to the bathroom. She dumped a bunch of cold water on her head. She couldnt just cum on eminem's bed. What if he didnt cum her back? 

"Ok I'm back" she announced as she s1trutted back to eminem's room. "We should write down the lyrics and get a demo done, its turning out really goo-"

"FUCK OMG!" eminem screamed as rihanna saw him jerking off. She shielded her eyes but not before catching a glimpse of his 13 inch dick. He almost came all over the place but he stopped. "Sprry I thought I could get a quickie my bad" eminem screamed. Rihanna said it was okay. But she was mad a little because his dick made her horny again. But whatever. "Ok follow me to my studio where we can record the demo" eminem screamed as he zipped up his pants. They went through his big house and went in the studio. They wrote down the lyrics a d then it was Rihanna's turn to record.

"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head." She sang the whole song. Eminem was awestruck. She was AWESOME. But his wife kim wouldnt approve. Kim was a b I c t h . She made his dick retreat like 10 inches into his body that's how terrible a d unsexy she was. 

"Wow rihanna ur so good" he screamed. She said thanks and got out of the booth. She bade sure to rub her boob on his shoulder as she walked past to make him like her. Eminem did not get what was up. He went into the booth and started rapping

Oh no rihanna thought. Hes making me wet again and I'm gonna get it on the chair. She stood up to make it not get on the chair. Eminem locked eyes with her through the window of the booth and winked. Fuck she came. Luckily, he couldnt hear because he was so busy rapping.  
"Wow this is gonna be so good riri" he screamed as he mixed the audio a bit. He put a simple beat and then emailed it to his producers sam g. Eminem never knew what the g stood for but whatver because sam g was a fire producer. "I will text u when we can do the final recording great work." He screamed at the redhead singer. She blushed and left. "By eminem" she waved at him. 

When rihanna left, kim came right into the room. "What the fuck do u want you whore bitch infected nipple piercing" eminem screamed. He fucking hated Kimmel. He literally could not remember why he ever married her in the first place. He probably was super high or whatever. 

"Omg eminem why were u with that hot lady r u cheating" kim bitched. Eminem clenched his fists and his jaw muscles bulged. His dick did not bulge because he hated kim and thought she was the most unsexy thing ever. 

"So what if I am. When I fuck you its like tossing a hot dog down a hallway" he screamed.

Kim gasped. "Fuck you" she yelled

Eminem shoved her against the wall with his sweaty hands. There was a loud thunk from when she hit the plaster. "Dont fucking say that to me again you fucking piece of shit." Kim had tears down her face. It looked like she had pink eye but really, the only infection she had was a toxic relationship. She opened her mouth and let out a watery quivering whimper.

Then she said "fuck you" again except really quiet. Eminem legit lost his shit. He choked her against the wall for a second. Kim thought she was gonna die so she spat in his face To cross that off her bucket list. Eminem considered punching her bac but let go. He wasnt gonna go to jail because of this dumb bitchy cunt.

"Get the fuck out of here" he screamed as he shoved her away. Kim gave him the finger but ran off before he could get her back. When she emptied the room, there stood rihanna, gasping in shock.

"Bruh I didnt know you had a wife." 

Eminem rolled his eyes and massaged his temple as he sat down in his spinny chair. He waved for rihanna to leave. "Just fuck off riri. I'm so sad rn like omfg" he screamed 

Rihanna didnt listen. She was a bad girl. She came over to eminem. "Why are you still with her?" She asked nicely. Eminem breathed out like he was in a yoga class. "You dont understand. You never will." He screamed sadly.

"Please, you'll feel better if you talk about it."

"I dont even know why I'm with her. A part of me is still somehow in love with a part of her. At least I think so. Why else would i put myself through the fucking torture of being with this nasty btich." He screamed. Anguish over his wife consumed him like a Forrest fire. 

"I'm sorry about that, bruv. Maybe u should just split up." Rihanna offered. 

"Get out." Eminem screamed. "Why were you even here in the first place?"

"I forgot my stuff sorry uwu" rihanna explained and then she left.

Eminem leaned back in his chair and watched her ass mosey on out of the studio. He jerked off like 3 times that nnight. 

Maybe he shoulder cheat on his wife. Her idea was like a dandelion seed in his Brian.


	2. Omg

Eminem called rihanna back to the studio the next week to rereocord the final vocals. Sam g. was really into the song. He couldnt wait to see riri again. 

"Hi rihanna" he screamed as she entered his studio. She was wearing lace stockings and a black jumpsuit. She smelled like oranges and it was really good. Eminem went in for a handshake but rihanna instead hugged him, pressing her boobs on his chest. Eminem was really glad he just had sex because he would have gotten a boner like immediately from that.

"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed." Rihanna belted into the microphone. It sounded really beautiful. Way better than that bitch Kim's screaming. Eminem already recorded his rap so now the whole thing was pretty much done. He sent it to sam g. And then it was just him and rihanna in the room.

"What's up" he screamed. "Nm"riri answered. She seemed bored but also interested if that makes sense. "You know what, riri, wanna grab some sushi." Screamed eminem. Rihanna nodded her head okay and went with eminem to get some sushi. He scarfed down all the raw fish very revengefully. Kim loved susi and he was so glad to eat it w/o her. Rihanna looked really hot as she ate her sushi. Eminem drove her back to her place and walked her in.

"I'm gonna kiss you now" he screamed. Rihanna kissed him first. He grabbed her ass cheeks really hard and dry humped her against her door. "Get in before the paparazzi sees" she whispered and then they went in her house. Eminem whipped out his 14 inch dick like it was no big deal and shoved it up Rihanna's wet pussy. She moaned so loud and it was like music to eminems ears. He usually rapped during zex because it helped him keep his dick hard. (With such a big dick, it was really hard to keep the hole thing solid) he thrust it in riri super fast and after an hour they both came at the same time. His jizz spilled out of her coochie as he groaned really really lou.d

"Fuck rihanna ur so hot" he screamed. Rihanna twerked in agreement. "Hope to do this again soon." She said as eminme struggled to shove his penis back down his pants. He waved and smiled as he went out and went in his car. 

When he got home, there was the dumb expired condom of a woman sitting there in a juicy couture velour track suit. Eminem projectile vomited like 13 feet across the room.

Kim was soaked in vomit.

And she was MAD.

"BITCH WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WHAT THE FUCKING HELL MOTHRRFUKRRR?!"

it was so loud you couldnt even tell if it was eminem or kim.

They fought that night. Like they never had before. It rlly turned both if them on tho.

"Move ur ficking ass kim bitch" eminem screamed as he tried shoving all 14 inches inside of her vajayjay. 

"Ok m&m babey uwu," kim moaned super loud. She came on his dick and then squirted too. Eminem also came and jizzed buckets. That shit was like an entire gallon of ranch dressing. And he could have covered an entire veggie garden with it. 

"Ok thanks bitchy kim kim hoe" eminme screamed." I'm gonna divorce you now. Kbye." He also screamed and dashed tf out of there to file the papers. 

In his car, eminem jizzed his trousers AGAIN because the thought of not having to see kim again was orgasmic. "Hey sam g" he screamed into his phone. He asked if he could crash the night at his place since he kinda couldn't stay w/kim. Sam was like sure so eminem drive over and went to his house.

"Hey bb" sam greeted to eminem. "Hey sam g." Eminem screamed, stepping into the mansion. It smelled like a bath and body works, which eminem unfortunately knew because of his soon to be ex wife kim bitch. "Wow it smells" eminem screamed. 

Sam g giggled "yeah I have a bunch of scented lube I mean candles."

Eminme nodded and sat on the couch with sam g. They watched the problem solverz in tv. Sam touched eminem everytime someone said "stretchy" on tv, which was a lot for some reason idek lol. He touched him in his hair, his eyebrows, his provolone skin, and his nostrils. But he said no homo so it was cool. After they watched a sufficient amount of educational programming, they went to the kitchen for some tendies. 

"Here is sum dino tendies,"sam g giggled, giving eminme some tendies, honey mussy, and ketchup. Eminem screamed them all down and he really liked it. "Wowre sam you're so nice to me. Btw thanks for letting me crasg."

Sam g grinned, "MY PLEASURE"


	3. Chapter 3

Rihanna was alone in her room, singing one of her songs to herself. She missed eminem and wished she could see him asap. She texted beyonce to talk about her feeling.

Hey beyonce

Sup riri

Nm. I'm just… having feelings lmao

Lmao  
About what?

…

Omg riri it's a boy isnt it?

😑

Riri  
U fall in love 2 fast u know that

Yea ik

He might turn out to be the best thing u never had  
And hes def not irreplaceable 

Ik beyonce

Who is it

Then riri blocked beyonce. She couldnt tell anyone she liked eminem. Because then they would tell him! And what if he didnt like her back!? That simply wouldn't do riri thought. She lied down on her bed and began to sleep.

Meanwhile…..

"Yes very good, emonem" sam g. Said as eminme recorded more bars for the records. He gave him a delicious spank on the booty as eminme left the booth. But they had taken an oath of no homo so it was cool.

"Thanks" eminem screamed. Sam g. Smiled at him and mixed the song. After a while. It was done and he emailed it to riri. Eminem loved seeming riri s name for some reason. Oh no he thought. Not again. But he could think about her for long because then sam g. Was touching his balls.

"Bruh what the fuck," eminem screamed. But he did not push him off. It felt… good.

"Shut up ull like it. Just say no of u dont want me to," sam g hissed. Eminem did not say no. In fact. He was speechless. 

Sam g. Touched his balls all sexy and tickled where they met eminems 14 ft dick. It made eminme get an erection that went straight up and knocked them out cold. But when they came to, sam g. Still remembered to keep going. After he got bored of touching eminems balls, he stuck his entire cock in his mouth. Eminme screamed it felt so good. Sam g was not just deep throating it, he was deep intestineing it. Eminem felt his pp go down sam gs esophagus, stomach, small intestate and large intestine. Then he cummed. His jizz spilled out of sam gs asshole.

Sam g just got cream pied by eminem THROUGH HIS MOUTH.

Sam g moaned super loud and vomited back up eminems dock. Eminem didnt say nothing. Sam g slapped his butt again and gave him a wink. "Good boy."

"But-" eminme screamed.

"No homo." Sam g. Said, going up to his room. Eminme sighed and leaned into the chair. Whew. That was a close one. 

But then he looked down

And HE WASNT WEARING ANY SOCJKS

SJJESADIAUHSBWK QUA KDUUWKWJSJQUQUIAJAJEUUEIAKKjjdjajqgquiajJjjjNJIiriakqkjwhqusjfbdhhdhhwhrydnsjzjehja

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! This is my first fic, so I would really appreciate any feedback you have. :3 also ik it starts with eminem, but drake will come in soon!


End file.
